The Golden Dragon
by Tatsu No Kami
Summary: Challenge. When fighting Saffron, Ranma tapped a previously unheard of power, save by a few. Now, he must find the hidden golden cloth of the Ophyucchi saint to find the awnsers he need. But that is but the begining of all, for a new war is on the way.


**Ranma – The Golden Dragon**

**China, Mt. Phoenix** – Ranma fights Saffron. Wounded almost to the dead and desperate to save Akane's life, suddenly his senses go into overdrive as he begins to tap into a great power to finally win. As Power(!!!) flares around him blinding everyone, a shadowy form of a golden dragon can be seen for an instant before pouncing on the Phoenix godling and defeating him. (Saffron may or may not survive the attack, at the discretion of the writer. But a throughout butt kicking is in order! ^_-!) Akane's life is saved and the Crew returns to Nerima, still trying to understand what happened.

**Greece, Sanctuary (at same time)** – Suddenly, all Saints fell an incredibly powerful cosmo, on par to the Gold Saints (maybe even greater…), flare out for some moments and disappear. Shaka of Virgo and Mu of Aries, two of the most sensitive Gold Saints, have a vision of a golden dragon awakening from a long slumber. Lochi of Libra (probably the oldest Gold Saint still alive) smiles mysteriously, as he somewhat recognizes what this power must mean [He might have a personal part to play into all that, to the writer's discretion… remember, he's millennia old!]. Strangely as well, Shiryuu of Dragon suddenly enters a trance and says his elder brother has woken, but remembers nothing after but a sensation of brotherhood coming from the East. Resting some wounds in her cabin, the Ophinicus Saint Shaina dreams of a golden armored young man embracing her. Saori worries that it might mean a new enemy has come. They had just finished their battle against Poseidon a couple of months before and finally a lead on Seya's sister had been found. But nevertheless she has the strange sensation that she should know about it somehow.

**Japan, few weeks after the failed wedding** – Ranma is getting ever so worried. Ever since Mt. Phoenix he has begun to have… 'visions' he cannot understand, though some are clearly related to him/her (the failed wedding for example. He hadn't believed it possible… until it actually happened, which made him start to pay more attention to them). His fights are now pitifully easy as much as he try to not give it away, as he had begun to practically predict his adversaries' moves way ahead of them (This may happen in other areas of his life. Nabiki would freak out majorly as he begins to win EVERY bet he makes and actually outmaneuvers her!). His relationship with Akane is on VERY shaky grounds, as some visions show her killing him in many different ways, from a serious killing intent to simply a jealousy tantrum without any control, which makes him begin to rethink his feelings for her (Besides, realizing she KNEW of the Nyanniichuan water and never told him hurt him badly, as he is feeling betrayed.). The family and the Nerima Crew are still on his case but for the Amazons (His win over Saffron released him from the Kiss of Marriage, now they are trying to convince him to become an ally, in a much more… friendly way. They may, or may not, have ancient prophecies, passed down from their greek ancestors, from a powerful warrior, reborn to stop a great evil under the sigil of the dragon. Some clues in them _might_ point at Ranma as the one foretold.). Also, getting ever stronger is the vision of a golden suited knight, his armor decorated with a dragon motif… other knights, in different armors of many colors and motifs, a noble looking woman wielding a staff and a dark shadow coming to threaten them. He keeps having trouble because the power he had tapped on now flares now and then and he hasn't been able to fully control it yet ('accidents' involving his cosmo might range from silly to serious, at the writer discretion.).

**Greece, Sanctuary** – On a last ditch effort to find a clue of the erratic cosmo they have been feeling now and then, Saori unlocks the Book of Athena, a mystic tome that holds, besides a compilation of the memories of every incarnation of Athena on earth, some prophecies said to be passed on by the Goddess herself on the dawn of time. On the book they found that like the year is not a perfectly 365 days, so too is the Zodiac cycle. Which leads to an 'extra', hidden sign. Only this 'extra' sign only appears with hundreds, even millennia of year's intervals. It's the hidden sign of Ophyucchi, the Celestial Dragon. The Book says that because is a 'hidden' sign, Ophyucchi stays much of his time watching the stars in the skies. Because of that, he is a Seer, someone who can see what it IS, what it Has Been, what it Could Have Been, and what it Can Be. He's also supposed to be one of the strongest Saints because he can predict his opponents' moves, thus making him all but invincible. A strong flare of energy brings them all out, and a new house, a bit sideways on the path that leads to the Sanctuary Main House has appeared. On its front is the sign of the Dragon. The house is empty but somehow the saints sense its energy is welcoming them. Inside, they find a message from the last Ophyucchi Saint: A great force, not evil per se but followed by it would appear, bringing destruction and misery on its path and causing his successor to arise. It would be a noble soul, uncultured and rough looking at first, a bit lost to the responsibilities his Fate would require, even a bit bitter from it since he had been used by many so far to their own ends, but if approached with friendship and respect he would be a loyal companion, for it have had very little of it until them. That when the house awoke so would he, and would begin his search for his gold cloth. It gives a general location of it but warns that only the new Saint would be able to find it and use it. It also gives a strange warning about not judging by appearances for they would be deceiving. The Saints move to find the last one of them. And to find the truth of the new threat.

**Almost at the same time, in Nerima** – Ranma is, once again, running from the Fiancée Brigade and the NWC when he suddenly glows. His battle-aura explodes, throwing everyone away as he is caught by the strongest vision ever: A cave deep within a complex 3D labyrinth, hidden in the Himalayan Mountains, containing a sealed metal box with a dragon engraved. Himself, opening it and donning the gold armor that lies within (ONLY then he'll realize that HE is the dragon suited warrior of his visions. Or not…). The other knights of the last visions joining him into a battle against some darkness which he still can't see very well but can guarantee that is BAD with capital B.

Not giving then time to recover, he returns to the dojo, packs and leaves, guided by a sense of urgency even he cannot explain. Something within tells him his life there is over for good, and he can't resolve if it is a good or bad thing…

Well, from here, it can be long or short till Ranma finds the cloth. When he dons it, new knowledge comes to him from the previous Saints (Alongside with the knowledge of the location of the Ophyucchi Library, a hidden cache of knowledge (and maybe some artifacts…) covering thousands of millennia, both in the Past and the Future, and instructions of how to apply such in a responsible manner). Some of them were WOMEN, something unheard of so far among the Gold Saints. Among the knowledge, also it comes ways to control the Neko-ken (not easy or instantaneous, but a full workable solution) and a way to control the change (the armor's properties make it so that he can wear it in any shape he's in, changing to conform to whatever body he is at the moment.) (it seems that the curse cannot ever be truly healed because of its chaotic nature. Attempts ALWAYS end in MORE problems, some very bad…). That one scares Ranma bad, for to be able to control the change means he have to truly accept he IS part woman for it to work. Does he try it? Does he not? Will that influence his path? And when he finds the other Saints and Athena? What then? Also he is now more capable of controlling (To a point. SOME visions will always come regardless of it.) his foreknowledge ability.

As for the enemy… How about Shiva? The Hindu god is not actually bad; he is the one of the Triad charged with the destruction of the old so the new may come forth. Only that he feels that mankind has spoiled the Earth almost to the brink of destruction. So he will cleanse it for a new humanity to arise. Some of his servants, on the other hand, can be true villains…

From here, I could 'see' 2 great paths:

**One** – keep this a straight Saint Seya X Ranma crossover. It can become as serious or as silly as the author wants, even combine both. The Amazons would MOST certainly ally with him as they find out about Athena (They worship her still to this day). One can even try a paring like Ranma and the Ophinicus Saint Shaina. (The message in the Ophyucchi House warned about a possible 'paring of the serpents', which can freak Ranma out as he might confound it as a forewarning of him and Shiryuu!)

**Two** – We can add a new player in this game… Ranma is now a Seer, and can see the timelines ahead and behind. What happens when he notices that something or someone has been mucking around it and tells the other Saints about it? Worse, what happens when SAILOR PLUTO sees him noticing her interferences?! The 'Guardian of Time' has NOT been so kosher to her 'do not interfere in the timeline' policy as she claimed to be. Actually, she had been mucking around for a long time, paving the way to Crystal Tokyo. Or so she tells herself…

Now, Ranma and the Saints have, besides Shiva, to deal with the Senshi! It can be very slapstick or it can become very dark and serious. Even both.

Pluto is very determined, and I can see her turning the Senshi against the Saints so not to respond to their questions. And the Outer 'the end justifies the means' Senshi would certainly be the first to jump into the fray.

And what would happen when Ranma realizes that Pluto's vision of the Timegates are flawed? She thinks she had accounted for everything but actually she had not. It would take a mind as chaotic as Ranma's to do so (something like, Setsuna's sight are in 2D, while Ranma can see the whole 3D scape). What would happen when Ranma sees that Pluto's path of action really is what is making Shiva want to destroy mankind? That if she keeps on, there will be not only no Crystal Tokyo, but no NOTHING? How can he convince them all? Will she listen to ANYone? Would she admit having made such an awful mistake? And what if we add to the message of the Ophyucchi House that the Dragon would find mates both in the Serpent and the Ice Maiden? (Yes, I'm meaning Sailor Mercury there! She is nice, intelligent, and very perceptive, but too shy (at appearance). But what if her contact with Ranma opens her up, little by little, to show actually a very passionate young woman? At the same time, her contact with the 'Wild Horse' actually shows Shaina how to be more docile? And both show Ranma that not only EVERYTHING has to be solved by beatings, but that knowledge and his application can be as effective.)

The possibilities for both paths are limitless… One can even add, just for flavor, a small dash of Oh! My Goddess!, since it deals with time and Prophecies… They could intervene more directly into the mess or not, depending of the writer's whim. Urd could very much try to 'help' him out with the girls… Belldandy could become a second Kasumi in his life, and Skuld, after a few misunderstandings, can turn into a certified little sister. Mara and the other demons would help or hinder? It may even cause a break within Hell, with demons both against and in favor. Just think…

Some possible facts and twists:

Saori uses the resources of the Kido Foundation to help Ranma. With that and Ranma's Seer abilities Ranma starts laying blame for his problems on those who actually deserve it for a change.

His Sight makes him start to actually dislike her mother for her attitude and bigoted ideas.

All proof gathered makes the marriages nullified and Genma and/or Nodoka stripped of their name and cast out of the family because of their past behavior. Some of the NWC may even have to face prosecution and prison.

Nabiki's schemes may earn some time behind bars for her.

Ranma's training with the Saints and the knowledge he got from the previous Ophyucchi Saints makes him review his 'not hit girls' policy. He still dislikes doing so, but no longer let himself be hurt by a woman just because.

With Saori's backing, Ranma becomes the new head of the Saotome family, and that anything he says regarding that family is as good as law.

Seika, Seya's sister, may have had become a Nyu-Che-Zuu Amazon, having lost her memory in an accident while searching for him.

3


End file.
